


Lorenz Lorenz

by Lovelyluvluv



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyluvluv/pseuds/Lovelyluvluv
Summary: Lorenz is disheartened as he continues to fail to woo the Black Eagle ladies.  He tries to have some solo tea time and relax, only to be visited by none other than... Lorenz!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lorenznotes:  
> \----------  
> Dellygood: Lorenz's nickname for Eldegard  
> Cloof: Lorenz's nickname for Claude

Lorenz Hermann Gloucester retired to his chambers slightly dejected, though it did not show in his calm expression and perfectly coifed bob, which did not entertain a single stray hair down its angular part. A Gloucester may never be allowed to show such weakness. Such a conviction was instilled into Lorenz through years of harsh private tutoring at the hands of his father’s right hand man, the Gloucester Royal Barber, Sir Goober.  The Royal Barber attended to Lorenz's studies of both texts and lancemanship for long hours in place of his father, who Lorenz was certain held disdain towards him for how much he resembled his late mother. Before entering the academy, the only females Lorenz had contact with were his old maid and the occasional Reasoning Lesson substitute for when Sir Goober was too hung over to teach. These women's relationships with Lorenz were always professional - the protocol of interaction was easily defined and followed. Also they were over thirty years older than him, so the prospects of marriage and future progeny were off the table.

But the Black Eagle girls, they really made Lorenz nervous. He wasn’t very confident in his ability to charm them romantically, though, once again his demeanor did not show it. Many of these ladies were born in equal if not higher station than Lorenz, and more importantly Cloof, grr. They were also talented fighters, excelling in combat Speed, Atk, and Reasoning amongst other subjects. All of them were great beauties as well. Lorenz admired and respected strong, beautiful women. However, he was under overwhelming pressure from his father to marry the daughter of a powerful family after the disaster which was the Cloofs. As charismatic as Lorenz was, he could not compete with Cloof’s beauty. No eligible bachelorettes in the major Leicester Alliance families looked his way anymore, choosing instead to drool at Cloof’s feet. Therefore, Lorenz requested Byleth to switch his class hours to coincide with the Black Eagles, citing indigestion. This was his chance. These ladies did not drool at Cloof for their station and beauty matched if not exceeded that dastardly man’s. Byleth gave it no second thoughts and signed the new schedule off before popping open another bottle of absinthe.

But Lorenz’s plan was not working. Three classes of attempting to discourse with the Black Eagle noblewomen and still no luck. Setting the teapot to boil, Lorenz brooded behind the closed doors of his room. In fact he felt as if Dellygood was actively mocking him, offering him an extra pair of her stockings if he helped her do her homework, which she fully well could do herself. In fact she scored 10 points higher last exam, Dorothea clarified to Lorenz after seeing him rather happy and flustered about Dellygood finally talking to him.

Dorothea, a kind and honest person, had given Lorenz the tea during lunch break today. They often had lunch and vocal training together in the garden, where Dorothea shared homemade biscuits she baked and Lorenz shared artisan sausages he exchanged for with Raphael, whom received Lorenz’s homework help. After practicing their vocal warmups, Dorothea stopped Lorenz.

“Lorenz is something bothering you. There are bags under your eyes, are you getting enough sleep? It looks terrible with you complexion.”  
  
“Dorothea, alas. I have tried to woo the women of your class. But none would look my way, especially Dellygood who most certainly mocks me. What am I doing wrong? I train my books, my voice, my lance and nothing is every good enough. At this rate my father will disown me, he already can barely stand to see me and if I am no use to him…”

Dorothea held Lorenz’s hand to calm him. “Shh. There, there. You need to relax, you are fine as you are. You have talents that hold well on your own and even without your father you are a great asset to Golden Deers and ultimately the Leicester Alliance. One day someone will look your way, until then try take some time for yourself and not let your father make you feel like you are any less than a beautiful rose.”

A single tear rolled down Lorenz’s face. He rarely showed such vulnerability but this time he let his walls crack a little. “Thank you Dorothea, you are a true friend. I really needed that. ”

“And this”, Dorothea reached into her hat and pulled out the teabag. “This is my my troupe’s specialty tea and I drink it whenever I need to relax and take a step back from the craziness of life. It occasionally has prophetic abilities, some even say, though I’ve never experienced them myself. You should try it out and maybe you’ll feel better and get some perspective.” Lorenz thanked her, took the teabag into his pocket, and finished vocal practice before heading to his chambers.

The sun had set and a strong aroma of lavender filled the room as Lorenz prepared Dorothea’s tea. He sat down on his window chaise and sipped. Its deep honey flavor belied its strictly herbal scent. He felt sleepy but not tired and definitely relaxed. He got up to prepare the second flush.

“Lorenz,” a deep, silky voice beckoned from the doorway. Lorenz did not remember hearing the door open. Assassins! Lorenz swiveled around, brandishing a pillow and teacup for protection. He could not believe his eyes, for before him stood what could only be…

“Lorenz?”


	2. Chapter 2

Before Lorenz stood a mirror of himself, looking back with the same face, complete with his own peering eyes and thin lips. Yet this man was undeniably beautiful, even compared to Cloof. His long hair draped past his right shoulder, accenting his fine chin. When he breathed his whole body pulsed with lithe strength. He repeated in the deep voice again, “Lorenz.” Lorenz noticed the weariness and wisdom that reverberated in it.

“How … can be you me?” Lorenz asked the man in a comparatively shriller but still silkily sonorous voice. No man but a Gloucester could wear a Grade S Crimson Rose with such elegance. Furthermore, as Lorenz and the man stared at each other, Lorenz felt the gaze of someone who understood him better than anyone else in the world.

“I am you from the future, “ future Lorenz chuckled. ”It warms my heart to see that you are as excellent as I remember,.”

Lorenz became indignant, “That is not true!” Lorenz still remembered the embarrassment of his failure woo the Black Eagles. Also, if he were so lovely why did all the ladies in the Leicester alliance only pine for Cloof? Panic about being disowned by his father set in, and Lorenz fell to his knees, feeling cold, sweaty, and sick to his stomach. It was hard to breath.

Crash. The teacup lay shattered on the floor. Future Lorenz held Lorenz tightly in his strong arms. The pressure felt good and Lorenz relaxed.

Lorenz came back to his senses, “Stop, Lorenz! You’re crushing my rose!”

“Do not worry Lorenz, I would never crush such lovely rose,” future Lorenz whispered. He pulled back. Indeed, both of their roses’ soft petals rested in as perky of a cascade as they did on the day they first bloomed. Future Lorenz’s face looked a little flushed as he stared earnestly at Lorenz. Lorenz’s heart thumped loudly as he stared back at someone who knew him so well that he felt naked in front of him. With a sigh, future Lorenz gently cupped Lorenz’s cheeks in his hand, then proceeded to trace down his jawline, lightly grazing Lorenz’s lips.

Future Lorenz opened his mouth a little as if to say something but before the words could come out, Lorenz already had pinned him to the ground straddling him with Lorenz mouth on Lorenz mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

The cool wind carried a nightingale’s resplendent song through Lorenz’s open bedroom windows. Lorenz took heavy breaths while a fire raged within. He could feel the heat radiating from future Lorenz as well. Sitting up, Lorenz began to disassembling future Lorenz’s armor. At first, he carefully removed the heavily ornamented pieces, placing them neatly on the side. But the rise and fall of future Lorenz’s chest, the flush in his cheeks, made Lorenz impatient. By the time Lorenz tore off the final shirt, the armor pieces lay haphazardly thrown and piled in the corner.  
Unburdened, future Lorenz began unwrapping the top of Lorenz's shirt. Lorenz felt it was only dignified to help future Lorenz with his pants in the meantime. When he finished unbuttoning Lorenz's shirt, future Lorenz stopped. He ran his hands down Lorenz's chest, lost in thought.

"I had forgotten how spindly I used to be."

"Well, studying takes up a lot of time, we can't all be gym rats!" Lorenz retorted.

Future Lorenz made that obnoxious chuckle sound again, "Well, there surely won't be time when war comes. " Lorenz could not respond. Indeed, while future Lorenz's chest was significantly more muscled than Lorenz's own, it also bore many scars. It made Lorenz embarrassed of his own inexperience, and his smaller, unscarred chest. He looked down.

Only moonlight illuminated both him and his future self, but Lorenz could make out future Lorenz’s massive breadstick. He wondered if it tasted as good as baguette. Well, it definitely had risen enough. Lorenz took the breadstick deep into his throat, which filled up his mouth then expanded even more. The size and leaking bread juice made Lorenz’s mouth water. As he moved his hand up and down the shaft, future Lorenz thrusted and Lorenz choked a little.

“You’re … doing well” Future Lorenz gasped. Lorenz looked up and saw future Lorenz biting his lower lip as his chest heaved. A quiet groan rumbled from his throat. His upper body and especially his cheeks glowed rosy as if he had one too many drinks. Meeting Lorenz's eyes, future Lorenz smiled wistfully, fingering the short hairs that hung at the back of Lorenz's neck before easing Lorenz's face deeper. A wolf howled from beyond the academy walls.

Lorenz leaned back and sighed, he could still taste future Lorenz's lavender flavored breadjuice. It was well past midnight, but there was no rest for him. Future Lorenz squeezed Lorenz’s left hip; then, very quickly, Lorenz became pants-less as well, thanks to future Lorenz’s deft finger-work on his trouser laces. Pushing Lorenz’s legs apart, future Lorenz worked up Lorenz’s inner thigh with light kisses and playful nips as he moved up to more sensitive areas. Lorenz couldn’t help moaning with the increasing sensation, so he bit his tongue to stop making such embarrassing sounds.

“It’s okay Lorenz, I love your voice. It is like a songbird, let it sing.” The confirmation from future Lorenz gave Lorenz the courage to let go. The next time future Lorenz pushed his hand down Lorenz’s breadstick, he cried like a rutting golden stag.

Lorenz heard himself being quite loud, and became he became self conscious. He entreated to future Lorenz between breaths “But what if the other housemates hear m- Aah!”

The thought of his housemate's faces seeing him now, the disgust on their faces, made Lorenz's cheeks burn hot. The burn coursed his whole body and only heightened the pleasure of future Lorenz’s hand pressure on his breadstick. Lorenz's heart thumped loudly in his ears as his body shivered with pleasure. He wasn't sure how long the hedonistic delirium lasted, but for the rest of the night, Lorenz only remembered the throbbing between his thighs and the echoes of the unbidden moans he uttered as future Lorenz gently teased his body with his lips and hands. He also thought he heard future Lorenz whisper the words, "Don't trust ..." but he was too distracted to pay it any mind.

When dawn broke, Lorenz lay on the room floor in a pool of spilled tea and his own Lorenz-milk. Future Lorenz was nowhere to be seen. He felt tired and exhilarated, but class was starting soon. He needed to get up and clean himself off but his muscles still ached.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door, “Lorenz, class is in 5 minutes. I haven’t even seen you in mess hall, are you still sleeping?“ Lorenz tried to respond but he could feel his voice still raw from the moaning he’d been doing all night and was worried the stimulation would show up in his tone if he responded. So, he remained silent. The person on the other side continued, “Okay, well you better not be sleeping in. You’ll be in big trouble.”

The doorknob turned.


End file.
